The White Rabbits son
by gingakita
Summary: the son of the white rabbit and the Cheshire cat causes trouble


"Quick! Someone find the white rabbit!" cried the Duchess as he raced about his palace.

"I'm here" called the rabbit walking at a quick pace.

The Duchess led him into a room and shut the door behind the rabbit. In the room was a bed; on the bed was a rather sleepy yet happy Cheshire cat. In the cats hands was a bundle wrapped in a blanket. Smiling the rabbit toke the bundle as Cheshire laid down for a well-deserved rest. The rabbit undid the blanket to get a better look at his kitten. The kitten had a mess of black hair, his white ears where folded down ward; they would perk up in time. Like Cheshire's older two kids the kitten had a long stripped tail that was wrapped around his small body. The white rabbit vowed to raise this child to be a respectful citizen of Wonderland.

Sixteen years later:

Ryan sat in a tree watching the red queen's army wander below. His tail twitched excitedly, he loved scaring the cards. Turing invisible he lept down and creep up on one of the cards. The poked its shoulder. When the card turned around to see who it was that was touching him. When he saw no one he stiffened up.

"H-hello?"

Ryan grinned and whispered into the cards ear "boo"

The card gave a scream of terror and ran. The other cards began to panic as yell. Ryan laughed as the cards scrambled and fell over one another. He fell back forgetting to keep invisible. A sharp tug to his tail made him turn around. His father the white rabbit had a firm hold on the youngers tail. His red eyes narrowed in anger at his sons antics. The rabbit began to lead (more like drag) Ryan away by his tail.

"Dad let go! I can walk on my own!" cried the teenager trying to free his tail from the rabbits iron grip.

"Are you sure? I'm worried if I let go you will run off to do another stupid thing" snapped the rabbit in reply.

Ryan just pouted and let his father drag him until they reached the Mad Hatter's table.

"Sit" ordered the rabbit finally releasing his son's tail. With a small glare and another pout Ryan sat, his rabbit ears dropping.

The Hatter grinned "has the boy been causing trouble again?"

Before Ryan could speak in his defense the rabbit answered. "He was sending the queens army into a frenzy"

"Oh, was he now?" asked the Hatter moving towards the teenager "one of these days they will catch you then" the Hatter ran a long black nail across Ryan's neck "off with your head" Ryan tensed up at the thought.

"Father! Don't scare him!" said Cady from who was sitting next to her husband the door mouse, who was of course; asleep. Though Cady looked human like her father the Hatter she also had a long stripped Cheshire cat tail. Her round pregnant belly poked out from under her shirt. Ryan giggled at the thought of what that baby would look like; probably will have a Cheshire cat tail and mouse ears.

"Maybe if you controlled your son better he wouldn't cause such problems" said the March hare tearing ran from his thoughts. Next to him sat his son whom also had a long Cheshire cat tail. Jr. nodded in agreement.

"At least my son isn't lacking a good personality like yours" replied the rabbit coldly.

"I take after mom is all." Said Ryan "where is mom anyway?"

"Most likely spreading his legs for whoever asks" growled Jr. lashing his tail.

"Now, now do you really think I'm such a whore?" asked the Cheshire cat appearing behind Jr.

Jr. didn't answer he just returned to his book. Cheshire stroked Jr.'s long hare ears. "Darling you should know I don't do that" the cat disappeared and reappeared next to the white rabbit. "My dear bunny keeps me very happy"

Both hares snickered at the look of annoyance on the rabbits face at being called a 'bunny'.

"You know my dear rabbit we haven't been spending enough time together" said the cat running his hands up the rabbit's clothed chest, gazing up at him with lust filled eyes.

The rabbit looked down at Cheshire with a smile. "Yes I agree shall we do something about that?" he asked as he picked up his mate bridal style and they disappeared into the woods.

"Whore" coughed Jr. Ryan threw the nearest tea cup at his half-brother. The cup was caught by the March hare's hedge trimmer which he always keep close.

"I would rather you didn't throw our tea cups"

A loud yowl issued from the woods causing everyone at the table to jump. The door mouse giggled in his sleep followed by everyone else at the table. The sound of marching cut threw their laughter. Instinctively Ryan turned invisible with a flick off his long tail. The red Queens Army paused at the table; Four of the cards where carrying a chair with the red Queen perched on it.

"Good evening my lady" grinned the Hatter. "Can interest you in a cup of tea?"

"No, I am looking for this criminal" answered the Queen. One of the cards handed the Hatter a wanted poster with a sketch of Ryan on it. "Have you seen him?"

"What is he wanted for?" asked the door mouse who was now wide awake.

"He is always making a mockery of my army!" snapped the Queen. "Now have you seen him?"

"Answer me this and I'll answer you" giggled the mad Hatter. "In what way is a raven like a writing desk?"

Everyone at the table began to laugh again. Ryan put his hands over his mouth so his own laugh wasn't heard.

"Never mind" snapped the Queen and the army marched away. After they were gone Ryan turned visible again. The laughter died away to a tense silence.

"You're in trouble now rabbit boy" snickered Jr.

Ryan chucked a cupcake into Jr.'s face. "And now you're in need of a bath"

Before all hell could brake lose the rabbit and Cheshire returned. The rabbit was fixing his coat and the Cheshire was smiling a blush across his face; when they saw who tense everyone was.

"What's wrong" asked the rabbit.

Hatter handed the rabbit the wanted poster. After a moment the poster was snatched up by Cheshire. The air seemed to spark with the tension in the air.

"Hey look how big my stomach is getting! Pretty soon I'll be able to serve tea off it!" joked Cady trying to relax everyone. Only the door mouse laughed.

"What do we do?" cried Cheshire "we can't let them kill my baby!"

"I knew this would happen" said the rabbit annoyed.

"We could save ourselves the trouble and turn him in" demanded Jr.

Having enough of his half-brother for the day Ryan grabbed Jr.'s glasses and dropped them into a tea pot before heading off; or at least trying to before the rabbit grabbed his tail.

"Dad! Why do always have to grab my tail!"

"Would you rather I grabbed your ears?"

Ryan twitched his long rabbit ears. "No…"

Cheshire hugged Ryan a tad too tight "mom I can't breathe!"

"We have to hide Ryan!" the cat began to pet Ryan's ears causing the teenager to purr against his will.

"No that will just cause more trouble. As much as I hate to admit it Jr. is right I need to turn myself in"

A proud smile crossed the rabbit face. "Now you're acting like an adult"

Ryan tail curled as a plan formed in his mind.

In the Queens Court room Ryan sat on trial. Watching the trial was everyone from the Hatters table along with the lizard and Lizzy the mouse the doedoe bird, and the caterpillar who was stroking his mushroom and smoking.

"Read the charges" ordered the Queen.

A card picked up a piece of paper and began to read. "Ryan the …. Well we don't really know what he is"

Giggles erupted from the watchers.

"Ryan whatever you are, you are charged for harassment to the Queens army. The punishment for this is death, by beheading"

There was several gasp from the crowd and Cheshire was chewing on his scarf in anxiety.

"Any last words?" asked the red Queen.

Ryan nodded. "Go on then" ordered the Queen.

Ryan smiled. _"There once was a woman from Q, who filled her vigiana with glue, she said with a grin 'if they pay to get in, they'll pay to get out of it to"_

Hatter and Cady burst into laughter. Ryan bowed and the Queens face turned red. "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

The cards all swooped down on him as he vanished and reappeared behind them. Smiling Ryan ran out the door and climbed up a tree, then began to dart across the branches into the forest. Climbing up into the tallest tree he settled down to wait for his parents to find him. Once they did Ryan felt he should tell them his plan.

"I'm gonna hide out for a few days till the Queen cools down. Really this is the third time this happened; I just hid it from you"

At the look of outrage on his parent's faces he decided it was time to go. He vanished quickly before his father could grab his tail and scold him. The only part he left visible was his Cheshire cat smile.

**AN: baby rabbits are also called kittens.**


End file.
